How deep is your love?
by Karolyne
Summary: La vio por primera vez en el subterráneo y no le dio importancia a su llorar. Él no era esa clase de tipo con empatía. Al menos no hasta que empezó a conocerla y admirar la compleja constitución de su personalidad. Siempre centrado en sí mismo, Sasuke Uchiha desconoce cuánto cambiarán él y su vida por esa chica.
1. Ella es

**Título: **How deep is your love?  
**Género:** Romance / Drama (SasuHina)  
**Autora:** Karolyne

«_Pensamientos_»  
_Recuerdos / Flashbacks_

– – – – –

Los personajes en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen.

Son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

– – – – –

**Ella es...**

– 1 –

Estaba sentado en el vagón del subterráneo, irritándose cada vez más por los murmullos y risitas de aquellas _tontas_ que creían estar hablando sobre él sin ser escuchadas. Sabía de sobra todo lo que pudiesen decir sobre sí mismo, y tiempo atrás había creído que con el pasar de los años se acostumbraría a todo ese cuchicheo irremediable, pero poco sabía que nunca lo lograría.

Sus ojos negros reflejaban su cansancio, resultado de sus prácticas de soccer en las últimas semanas. Pronto sería el campeonato, y como capitán del equipo era su deber poner el ejemplo, mostrar una disciplina absoluta aún si se tratara de desfallecerse en el campo día tras día.

El camino a casa no era largo, estaba a cuatro estaciones del colegio, pero el grupo de chicas que se dedicaban a admirarlo desde el otro extremo del vagón hacían de su pequeño viaje algo a penas tolerable. Estaba decidido a no voltear a verles ni una sola vez, eso podría empeorar las cosas y no necesitaba más atención de la que ya recibía.

Al llegar a la tercera estación el vagón se vació casi por completo, el grupo de chicas se disolvió y los demás pasajeros a su alrededor habían desaparecido. Sólo quedaban él y otra chica que no vio hasta que la máquina comenzó a andar.

Habría jurado que la joven había estado hablando con las otras sobre él de no ser porque le escuchó llorar. Fue entonces cuando puso atención a su aspecto, tenía la ropa sucia, y el pelo despeinado, la viva imagen de alguien que había sufrido algún tipo de maltrato. Sintió pena por ella, pero ese no era su problema.

Llegó la cuarta estación y descendió.

– 2 –

Amanecía.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con la poca luz que lograba colarse a través de las delgadas cortinas de lino gris. Sasuke aún dormía, cubierto de pies a cuello por el cubrecama. Sobre la mesita de noche se encontraban su móvil y la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado la noche anterior en su ataque de ansiedad.

Se puso de pie al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, una voz femenina mencionó su nombre y sintió como se le erizaba la piel. «_Sólo es un recuerdo._» Se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo en que se cubría los oídos.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil aceptarlo, la simple idea le resultaba insoportable: ella se había ido y jamás regresaría, era imposible. Caminó hacia la puerta pero decidió no abrirla, temía encontrarse con un pasillo vacío. Golpeó fuertemente la madera hasta que le dolieron los nudillos y encendió un cigarrillo.

– Han pasado ocho años y sigo comportándome como un infante. – se dijo – ¿Qué clase de crío me consideraría mi padre?

Terminó su cigarro y corrió a lavarse la cara, al verse al espejo una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en su rostro. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Eran las siete y diez cuando salió del edificio para ir a clase. Su automóvil seguía en el taller por lo que se vio en la necesidad de tomar el subterráneo de nuevo. Las clases no iniciaban hasta las nueve, pero no deseaba encontrarse con sus compañeras de curso.

No obstante, al subir al vagón descubrió que no estaría solo, justo al otro extremo se encontraba una mujer leyendo. Sin darle importancia, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Fue quizás hasta pasar la sexta estación, que se percató de haber perdido su descenso.

– Mierda. – maldijo – Tendré que caminar más de lo que debería.

Tornó su mirada a su acompañante quien con ambas manos sostenía un libro viejo de pasta verde, cuyo nombre en desgastadas letras doradas era casi imperceptible. Portaba el uniforme del mismo colegio, llevaba el pelo suelto y ligeramente despeinado, y difícilmente se podrían ver sus ojos entre el fleco y ese horrible trapo que llevaba en el cuello. El extravagante color azulino de su pelo le hizo arquear una ceja.

Se dedicó a observarla, sin duda era una de tantas tontas que intentaban acercársele por tratarse de un rostro bonito; pero el que le ignorara finalmente atrajo su atención. ¿Era eso una nueva táctica?

Estaba convencido de que así era, que ella era una de muchas otras, aunque en apariencia ella fuera diferente. Dejando de lado el color de pelo, la joven no llevaba maquillaje, ni llevaba la falda zancona como las demás. Pensó entonces que el ignorarle se trataba de la forma más tonta que se les había ocurrido hasta ese momento, y se preguntaba si habrían más chicas que harían lo mismo.

«_No tienen remedio._»

Las pantallas del subterráneo marcaban las siete y cuarenta y cinco, sabía de sobra que había perdido su descenso tiempo atrás pero aún contaba con tiempo suficiente para seguir el resto del camino a pie. Su descuido le hizo fruncir el ceño, al mismo tiempo en que culpaba a la joven por no despertarle.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta que ella también había perdido la estación. Se volvió a mirarle, permanecía tranquila, cubriéndose el rostro con el libro que había estado leyendo.

– Solamente un verdadero tonto se embebe tanto en un libro y no se da cuenta que perdió su descenso hace tiempo.

Ella se quedó callada.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada al respecto? – dijo después de rechinar los dientes.

Al oírle alzar la voz, la joven hundió la cara en el libro como si así pudiera defenderse. Se empeñaba en hacer parecer que continuaba leyendo aunque fuera obvio que a esa distancia le era imposible. Los nudillos le temblaban, sus mejillas cobraban un rosa más intenso y agitaba levemente la cabeza en signo de negación.

Sasuke volvió a rechinar los dientes. Poco le importaba si ella contestaba, su único propósito era hacerle entender que había fallado en su intento por acercársele. Esperaba al menos una lágrima, si lo había logrado nunca lo sabría pues ese trapo seguía cubriéndole.

«_Quizás tenga usted razón._» Pensaba ella, aferrándose más al libro, sintiéndose impotente al no poder articular tan simples palabras, forzándose a sí misma a no llorar.

No era tanto que temiera de él, ella era así. Era su naturaleza ser débil, tímida y sin confianza en sí misma, y todo lo debía al fuerte carácter de su padre quien la limitaba en casi todo desde que era una niña. No recordaba un solo día en el que su padre no le infligiera temor.

Desde su asiento, él la miraba extrañado. ¿En verdad estaba asustada? Sin saber porqué pensó por un momento que ella no tenía ni idea de quién era él, después de todo él nunca la había visto en el colegio. Pero eso era imposible, todos en ese _pútrido_ lugar sabían de su persona, todos sabían de Sasuke Uchiha.

Finalmente llegaron a la siguiente estación. Ella salió corriendo hasta que creyó perderse entre la gente, sin mirar a su acompañante, sin dejar que le mirara… y dejando atrás su libro. _Ámame Gentilmente._

Esa forma de huir se le daba bastante bien, había contado con suficientes años de práctica en los que constantemente escapaba de su padre, de sus exigencias, del dolor y la tristeza que le habían sido causados por la pérdida de su adorada esposa.

Alejarse de esa manera jamás le había gustado, le hacía sentirse estúpida y mucho más débil de lo que en verdad quería creer. En el vagón, las ganas de llorar le habían invadido… no quería que le vieran llorar, debía irse.

Sasuke le veía andar, lo suficientemente alejado para evitar que ésta se diera cuenta de su repentino interés. _Ámame Gentilmente_ permanecía en su mano derecha. Aún no sabía porqué lo había tomado. «_Por idiota._» Se convenció.

Sin embargo, una pregunta rondaba su cabeza: ¿Por qué nunca antes la había visto? Jamás. En ninguna de sus clases, o en los pasillos, ni siquiera entre el grupo de locas que le acosaban a toda hora, o entre las _ocasionales_ que murmuraban o se le lanzaban en la calle sin siquiera saber su nombre. ¿En verdad su indiferencia alcanzaba tal magnitud? No importaba. Las aborrecía a todas por igual, ninguna era diferente a su perspectiva. Tontas. Soñadoras. Ninguna que mereciera su atención.

Aún seguía a la cabellera azulina, era fácil distinguirla entre todos los demás peatones. Notó que cada vez caminaba más rápido, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que él hacía. Faltaban cuatro cuadras hacia el colegio cuando ésta entró a una librería y por el aparador le observó hasta que él se alejó.

«_Hmph. La muy tonta no se ha dado cuenta que estoy usando el mismo uniforme._» Sus intenciones eran simples, regresarle su libro. La encontraría en el colegio aún si ella se quedaba escondida en ese lugar durante un rato.

– Tsk. Ellas y sus estúpidas tácticas. – dijo – Todas son iguales.

Le vino el recuerdo de aquella chica a quien hizo sufrir en un intento por hacerles ver a todas cuán estúpidas eran. El enojo lo había invadido, se había desesperado, pero sabía que sólo podía haber una solución.

_Era Julio, el día de su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Había recibido un sinnúmero de regalos a su casa: chocolates, dulces, cartas, y cualquier otro detalle que se le ocurriera a las chicas. No obstante fueran lo que fueran, todos terminaban en el cesto de basura._

_Aquel día estaba decidido a deshacerse de todas y cada una de las locas que lo seguían, "un regalo para sí mismo" como él lo había llamado, y si las conversaciones de sus compañeros de curso eran ciertas, esa chica sería perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan._

_Su nombre era Naomi; era delgada y de mediana estatura, de ojos azules, y con el pelo castaño rozándole la cintura, cayendo en suaves y vagos rizos; y al igual que las demás, anhelaba al chico con todas sus fuerzas. Soñaba con tomarle de la mano y salir con él en una cita, abrazarle y escucharle hablar. _

_La escuela de verano había empezado una semana atrás. Ese día, la campana ya había sonado y los alumnos se dirigían a los jardines que rodeaban el colegio; él esperó pacientemente a que ella saliera del aula. Portaba unos jeans, y la camiseta del Atlético de Konoha, nadie lucía mejor en esas fachas que él. _

– _Naomi – dijo al verla salir, y ella abrió los ojos como dos platos. _

_Nunca antes le había escuchado decir su nombre y al hacerlo sintió que los músculos se le contraían, sólo él podía decirlo de esa forma tan dulce y atractiva, casi seductiva, y ella esperaba que pronto lo hiciera de esa manera._

– _Te he estado buscando. – sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes le observaban con frialdad. Si ella se negaba, todo se iría a la basura._

– _¿Y a que se debe eso? – preguntó tratando de fingir desinterés, haciendo que a él comenzara a agotársele la paciencia. Carraspeó._

– _Sólo ven, no preguntes. – dijo._

_Ella guardó silencio, no podía articular las palabras por lo que el chico le tomó de la muñeca. Naomi no entendía lo que sucedía. No estaba del todo segura que el caminar con él fuera algo bueno, pero no opuso resistencia. Los dedos comenzaban a dormírsele de tan fuerte agarre. Sasuke seguía guiándole hacia el exterior. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿A qué se debía tanta desesperación?_

_Tan pronto cruzaron el arco de la puerta, el chico le tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. La besó, ahí, frente a todos. Fue un beso dulce, tierno… un beso lleno de engaño. El corazón de la chica se aceleraba cada vez más, él podía sentirlo y en su interior reía descontroladamente._

_El plan iba de maravilla._

_Pasaron los días, las semanas… y la velocidad con la que las ilusiones y sueños de su víctima se quebraban, se vio en aumento. Ya no había cariño, ni muestras de afecto. El chico se portaba distante y altanero, cambiaba rápidamente de humor y alzaba la voz cada que ella cometía un error, o simplemente porque se le apetecía hacerla llorar._

_Naomi no lograba entender qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos, o mejor dicho, lo que pasaba con él. Ella era su novia, todos lo sabían, él lo aceptaba… y aún así, parecía no importarle, como si la palabra "pareja" le careciera de significado. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico con el que ella había accedido salir?_

_Llegó incluso a creer que la culpa era suya, aunque no supiera qué era lo que había hecho mal, y se odiaba inmensamente por ello. No era la persona que él necesitaba y temía que éste la dejara por alguna otra chica._

_Intentaba complacerle en todo lo que podía, para descubrir si de esa forma volvería a recibir una muestra de su afecto. Lo acompañaba a donde él dijera, y le brindaba lo que necesitara. Nada servía. Nada hacía que volviera a ser el chico que se recostaba en sus piernas y le susurraba lo hermosa que se veía al sonreír._

_Eventualmente llegaron los días en los que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando, desahogándose con sus amigas, pidiéndoles ayuda para que el chico volviera a interesarse en ella, y al mismo tiempo confiándoles lo mal que se sentía estar junto a él cuando su estado de ánimo cambiaba en menos de un minuto; describiéndole como un ser egocéntrico, malcriado y cruel. Hasta que finalmente todo eso le hizo estallar y enfrentarle._

"_También has cambiado, Nao. Te ha destrozado más allá de lo reparable. Acabó con la confianza que tenías en ti misma, e hizo de ti alguien a penas reconocible." – le habían dicho._

_Se acercaba el invierno, llevaban juntos más tiempo del que Sasuke había planeado usarla. Las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas, dándole al lugar un aspecto aburrido. Ambos permanecían en silencio, uno frente al otro. Él la miraba fijamente, esperando a que su mandíbula dejara de temblar y finalmente hablara. Ella no podía sostenerle la mirada._

– _¿Y bien? – dijo él al ver que podrían durar de la misma manera por mucho tiempo más – ¿Para que me has hecho venir?_

– _Y-yo… s-sol… solam-mente…_

– _Tsk. Será mejor que te dejes de tonterías. ¡Habla de una buena vez! – interrumpió sin siquiera mirarle – No tengo tu tiempo._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas, sus sollozos a penas eran audibles. La chica le vio sonreír de medio lado, con esa mirada cruel que le caracterizaba cuando la miseria de alguien le causaba gracia._

– _¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser de esta forma! – exclamó ella mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas con las mangas del pulóver – ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal para que me trates así?! Tan distante… tan cruel…_

_Él volvió a sonreír y caminó hacia la ventana, nuevamente se hizo silencio. Fingiendo la voz dulce con la que alguna vez le había dirigido la palabra le pidió se acercara. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella correspondió pensando que se trataba de una disculpa. Permanecieron así por un tiempo, aún rodeados por el silencio. Después le susurró al oído:_

– _Me pides una razón por mi manera de ser, sin saber que lo que pueda decirte te destrozará incluso más. – Naomi intentó apartarse pero él se lo impidió. _

– _P-pero…_

– _Estoy harto de que me sigan. Estoy harto de chicas como tú que creen amarme sin siquiera conocerme bien. Sólo fuiste el ejemplo, – la atrajo aún más – quiero que todas ellas vean que no soy ese príncipe azul que anhelan. ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas!_

_Destrozada cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sasuke la dejó ahí, abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba. Lo último que Naomi escuchó de él fue el cerrar de la puerta, y a partir de ese momento, supo que la pesadilla había terminado._

_Él no la amaba, jamás lo había hecho. Lo único que ella había sido para él era una pieza de un cruel juego en el que sólo él podía salir ganando. La había destrozado con el propósito de demostrar a las demás la clase de monstruo que podía ser si se lo proponía. "¡Quiero que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas!" Era un plan perfecto, exacto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? _

Pero las cosas no cambiaron. Las chicas aún seguían tras de él, insistiendo en que les diera la oportunidad de salir juntos, tal y como lo había hecho con Naomi. Todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, y nada le hacía sentirse más irritado que el saber que difícilmente podría salir de la venganza de ésta última, aun a pesar de que hacía meses que se había mudado de la ciudad.

Ya había pasado poco más de año y medio de eso, y lo recordaba tan nítidamente como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. El fracaso le molestaba, pero el placer que hacer sufrir a aquella chica le había provocado, ese nunca lo olvidaría. Pero había aprendido su lección: las chicas tienen cierta gota de ingenio.

– 3 –

Sasuke miraba por la ventana del aula, contemplaba los árboles en los jardines; cerezos, magnolias, y los abedules al fondo… lograba distinguir algunos otros que recordaba en el jardín personal de su madre. En el suelo de piedra había pequeños charcos producto del sistema de riego, también le recordaban a su madre por todas las veces que le reprendió por brincar en ellos y salpicarse los pantalones.

Estaba completamente solo, sin las fastidiosas voces de sus compañeros. Amaba esa tranquilidad, cada mañana la disfrutaba tanto como le fuera posible. Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado la bandolera y el libro que había tomado del subterráneo. Comenzó a ojearlo, leyendo pequeños segmentos de páginas al azar. Entre dos páginas encontró un separador con dos letras H plateadas en mayúscula.

– Un libro de amor. – dijo mientras leía nuevamente el título. Soltó un bufido de incredulidad al sentir curiosidad por un libro de ese tipo. – Son sólo las tonterías de una chica.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, ya había alumnos en las terrazas. Eran tan aburridos, tan normales, por ello le eran tan indiferentes. Nadie lograba hacer que esa percepción cambiara. El día en que sus padres fallecieron, olvidó lo que sentir asombro era; su padre, el ser invencible se había desvanecido, y la esperanza no tardó en hacerlo del mismo modo el día en que su abuelo decidió separarlo de su hermano mayor. Se había quedado sólo a los ocho años, al cuidado de un anciano exigente… en una mansión donde la felicidad parecía nunca haber tocado.

Una suave brisa hizo que el cristal de la ventana temblara, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensares. Con el trasero tocó la orilla de la mesa donde estaban sus cosas y le entró la necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo.

Estaba por sacarlos de entre sus cosas cuando su mejor amigo, le detuvo por el brazo. «_Maldita sea. Siempre tiene que interrumpir en el momento menos oportuno._» Pensó después de regresarlos a donde estaban.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura – Te ves algo pálido.

Asintió sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que le habían preguntado. Recordar a su familia siempre lo alteraba, lo llenaba de mucha ansiedad, y como resultado, terminaba fumando sin control.

– ¿Estás seguro? – insistió la joven. Él no respondió.

– No deberías preocuparte tanto por él, Sakura. – interrumpió Naruto, mirando a su amigo con ojos desafiantes que parecían decirle "Enciende ese cigarro y verás que te doy un buen golpe en la cara, tarado." – Sólo está haciéndose el interesante.

– No estaba hablando contigo. – respondió ella – Además, si en verdad es tu mejor amigo deberías preocuparte por él. ¿No ves como está?

– Tsk. ¡Pero si es lo que acabo de hacer! – alegó, liberando el brazo del otro chico. Y era verdad, Naruto conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano. Conocía todos sus problemas, las cosas que le fastidiaban, y las pocas, pero aún así existentes, que le agradaban, como coleccionar katanas. Y más aún, conocía su historia y la razón de su reciente adicción al tabaco.

Sasuke les escuchaba discutir en silencio, aún a pesar de que el sonido de sus voces chillonas cuando lo hacían provocara que los tímpanos quisieran explotarle. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él? Había intentado alejarles tiempo atrás sin mucho éxito. Naruto siempre había estado a su lado sin importar qué. Era un rubio idiota, pero él también sabía lo que era sufrir. ¿Y Sakura? Ella aún albergaba la esperanza de estar algún día juntos.

Sakura era más atractiva que la mayoría de las chicas que conocía, su cabellera rosada era larga, y olía siempre a la flor bajo la que le habían nombrado; con sus ojos color jade siempre le miraba con anhelo, y eso a Sasuke siempre le había incomodado. Era una necia sin remedio y lo sacaba de sus casillas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por todo lo demás, era una buena persona. Quizás era la única chica que podría llegar a interesarle algún día. Pero Naruto la amaba, y Sasuke alguna vez se preguntó si podría traicionarle de esa forma al verse solo en un futuro.

– Basta. – dijo con tono grave.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y le imitaron cuando éste tomó asiento. El profesor cerró la puerta y comenzó a tomar asistencia. Sasuke conocía los nombres de la mayoría, en una ocasión había escuchado a su padre decir que saber los nombres de las personas podía traer beneficios, pero hasta ahora no lograba entender de qué tipo.

– Idiota, deberías dejar de fumar ya. No traerá nada bueno. – le suspiró Naruto tan pronto como bajó la mano después de que mencionaran su nombre.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de fingida resignación, de ese modo podría quitárselo de encima por algunos días y fumar tanto como le apeteciera.

Escuchó a sus compañeros reír como los idiotas que eran, mas no pudo evitar el buscar la causa de ello. Por el cristal de la puerta miró a la joven del subterráneo frotándose la frente con una de las manos mientras con la otra intentaba mover el picaporte.

– No creí que fuera tan idiota. Ahora veo que lo es incluso más. – bufó Karin mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Tornó su mirada hacia el Uchiha, esperando verle sonreír por lo que había dicho. Éste en cambio, se mantenía con los ojos en la dueña del libro dentro de su bandolera. ¿Cómo es que nunca le había notado si iban en el mismo curso de matemáticas? Y posiblemente en muchos otros.

La joven entró en el aula y colocó sus cosas en el primer asiento de la columna donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado, los demás seguían riendo. Con la mirada baja, y su postura ligeramente encorvada, intentaba ocultar el color subiéndole por la cara e invadiéndole las mejillas. Agradecía inmensamente llevar su foulard en el cuello. Se desplomó en el suelo.

– Vaya, el pequeño sapo es tan patético que no soporta una simple broma. – las risas volvieron. Sasuke ni se inmutó, no encontraba la gracia en acto tan humano.

– Silencio, ya. – pidió el profesor – Si se burlan de algo así no sé qué será de ustedes, jóvenes. Alguien ayude a la señorita Hyuga, por favor. – y se tornó al pizarrón a escribir ecuaciones.

Nadie parecía querer ayudarle, ni siquiera el profesor. ¿Acaso no tenía amigos? El moreno se colgó la bandolera y caminó hacia ella, se acomodó sus pertencias, y le tomó en brazos. A penas hecho eso, todos se callaron. Salió del salón sin decir nada y le llevó a la enfermería.

– 4 –

Finalmente, despertó. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y sentía el desayuno subirle por el esófago. Recordaba poco de lo sucedido, pero le costó poco trabajo adivinar dónde se encontraba. Tomó asiento y se frotó la frente, aún sentía algo de dolor por el golpe. Una de las sillas para la enfermera estaba frente a la cama, pero no había nadie en ella.

Recordó entonces el breve periodo en el que estuvo consciente antes de volverse a dormir. Había un chico ahí, con la cabeza entre las manos, posiblemente había sido él al que el profesor obligó a llevarle a ese lugar. Torpemente intentó buscarle en la habitación pero no había nadie además de la enfermera que tomaba el almuerzo en el extremo opuesto.

La enfermería no era grande pero contaba con el espacio suficiente para más de lo necesario. Habían dos pequeñas camas con sus mesitas de noche, el armario de blancos, el escritorio y una mesita para la enfermera con sus respectivas sillas, y algunas flores sintéticas cuya única función era el adornado. Una de las paredes estaba oculta por gabinetes de madera clara donde se guardaban desde el botiquín de primeros auxilios, hasta medicinas específicas de cada alumno en caso de emergencia, uno de los lujos de la mejor escuela privada, según le habían informado a su padre.

Apoyándose en la mesita de noche intentó ponerse de pie. Al alzar la mano encontró el libro que había estado buscando en su maletín, justo antes de estamparse contra el vidrio de la puerta. _Ámame Gentilmente_.

«_¿Será acaso que revisó entre mis cosas?_»

–¿Cómo te sientes, niña? – preguntó la enfermera al verla tomar el libro entre sus manos. No era la misma enfermera con la que ella había trabajado cuando se ofreció voluntaria, esta tenía el pelo rubio, era delgada y tenía por lo menos 10 años menos que la previa a ella. Según su plaqueta, su nombre era Gina.

La joven tambaleaba al caminar y parecía que no tardaría en caerse pues sus piernas se encontraban torpes. Gina le quitó el libro de entre las manos y le ayudó a llegar hasta la mesa donde ella había estado almorzando.

– ¿Estás segura de poder regresar a clases?

– S-segu-ra. – murmuró sin lograr convencerle. No paraba de mirar el libro que la enfermera había puesto en la mesa, quería saber quién le había llevado ahí para darle las gracias, pero no lograba articular las palabras. ¿Por qué era siempre de esa forma? Su timidez le impedía hacer cosas tan simples que en muchas ocasiones le daban ganas de gritar.

– ¿Quieres tu libro, cariño? – preguntó Gina al darse cuenta que la chica tenía su mirada fija en él, y se lo arrimó. – ¿Es eso lo que intentabas decirme, cierto?

La chica negó.

– Hmph. ¿Entonces?

– ¿Q-quién…?

– ¿Quién te ha traído aquí? Te lo diré, pero primero dime, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? – la joven se quedó en silencio, no podía hablar, no quería hablar. – Está bien, supongo que tendré que decírtelo tal como él me lo dijo a mí. Al parecer te diste un golpe en la frente y eso te puso nerviosa, por lo que te desmayaste… ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Si? Bien. Insistió en quedarse un momento, accedí pero tan pronto sonó la campana para la siguiente clase, sacó ese libro de su bandolera, – dijo señalándolo – dijo que lo olvidaste en el subterráneo, y se fue. Pero no me dijo su nombre.

No sabía qué decir. Había visto su cara una sola vez y no estaba segura de recordarle completamente. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y ¿de qué le serviría si le sería imposible preguntar por él?

– ¿Le conoces? ¿Es algo de ti? Bastantes de tus compañeras han venido a preguntar si él seguía aquí durante el cambio de clases, lo que me hizo pensar que no te encontró en su periodo libre como dijo. Lucían bastante alteradas, lo único que hacían era preguntar por Sasuke Uchiha. – la joven negó con la cabeza y Gina supo que el chico le era desconocido a ambas. – En fin, creo que deberías ir a clase, la campana sonará en unos cuantos minutos y ya has perdido dos.

Era verdad, el reloj en la pared indicaba lo mismo. No obstante, en ese momento tenía un hueco en su horario y no se le apetecía ir a la biblioteca que era donde siempre terminaba. En su lugar, decidió salir del edificio donde se encontraba y caminar por las terrazas del campus hasta que llegó al viejo edificio que se encontraba en remodelación.

Era jueves, la obra no trabajaba en esos días por lo que el edificio estaba completamente solo y podía caminar tranquilamente sin temor a que le reprendieran. No había ventanas, las habían removido para cambiar los marcos de metal oxidado. Se detuvo en el tercer piso a observar los jardines y terrazas, había muy pocos estudiantes, en su mayoría eran aquellos en la hora de deportes.

Llegó a la azotea, ahí todo podía apreciarse mejor, y la sensación del viento rozándole el rostro y ondeando su pelo azulino, era deliciosa. En ese lugar se sentía la reina del mundo, viendo todo desde las alturas…

– No deberías estar aquí. – le llamaron a sus espaldas – No es lugar para ti. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

– Y-yo… no… – intentó decir – S-so-lamen-te qu-quería un… mom-mento a s-so-solas. – respondió, sin voltear a mirarle.

– Tsk. Eres como todas las demás. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¡Pues no! ¡Vete de aquí! – la chica volteó a mirarle tímidamente, las lágrimas se le atoraban en los ojos. No entendía porqué le hablaban de esa forma, lo único malo que ella había hecho era ir sin permiso a un lugar que se suponía debía estar vacío.

– T-tú… tú e-eres el d-el subt-errá-ne-neo… – el chico le miró, dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. – G-gracias.

– Hmph. No deberías estar aquí, Hyuga. – respondió y caminó hacia las escaleras – ¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás tu primer nombre?

– Hinata – respondió ella.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo de este FanFic. No es el primero que he escrito, pero si el primero que he publicado en este lugar. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin escribir algo, desde 2011 que no lo hago. Todos mis escritos habían sido publicados en Foros Dz, pero al estar muerto por alrededor de cuatro o cinco meses, pues se perdieron. ¿Por qué? Porque las copias estaban en mi antigua laptop, la cual ya no sirve y no pude recuperarlos. En fin, hace unas semanas estaba aburrida escuchando el tema _How Deep Is Your Love?_ de mi banda favorita _The Rapture_, y la inspiración llegó, por lo que decidí reingresar a este mundo.

No soy de tener un pairing favorito en el mundo de Naruto. No obstante, el SasuHina siempre me ha parecido una de las parejas más interesantes... el contraste de personalidades simplemente es perfecto. Me ayuda a imaginarme muchas escenas (considerablemente más que otros pairings) y de vez en cuando las escribo para acoplarlas a algún capítulo.

Como sea, no quiero hacer esto muy largo. Sin más qué decir, espero que les guste.  
¡Gracias! :D


	2. ¿Alejarme?

**Título: **How deep is your love?  
**Género:** Romance / Drama (SasuHina)  
**Autora:** Karolyne

«_Pensamientos_»  
_Recuerdos / Flashbacks_

– – – – –

Los personajes en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen.

Son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

– – – – –

**¿Alejarme?**

– 1 –

Aún le faltaban dos kilómetros de recorrido y ya estaba completamente fatigada. Ella no estaba hecha para correr cinco kilómetros cada tres días a la semana como la profesora ordenaba, le parecían eternos y rara vez los terminaba en los quince minutos que le permitían. La clase duraba cincuenta minutos. A veces pensaba que si cada clase consistiera en recorrer sólo esos cinco mil metros, ella tendría un poco más de motivación y no se quejaría tanto, se valía soñar después de todo.

Para su mala suerte era un día en extremo soleado, Viernes, quizás el día más caluroso de todo el mes de Abril, y aún así se negaba a deshacerse de la enorme sudadera que llevaba puesta. El sudor le escurría por la frente, necesitaba agua y la mujer con el silbato seguía negándose a dejarle parar. Le dolían las piernas, con cada paso que daba se volvían más y más torpes. Finalmente, desistiendo de un permiso que nunca llegaría, se detuvo un instante, y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas aspiró aire una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana.

– ¡Ninguna de tus compañeras se está quejando, Hyuga! ¡Así que quiero que sigas corriendo! – vociferó la profesora soplando el silbato para presionarle a continuar, pero hizo caso omiso, estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera intentar obedecer. La fémina con chocante cabellera morada comenzó a desesperarse y gritó aún más fuerte. – ¡Corre, he dicho! ¡No tienes todo el día para acabar!

Hinata se tiró boca arriba en la pista de atletismo y miró a la insistente entrenadora acercarse desde la mitad del campo de soccer. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le importaba sentir el tartán quemándole las piernas, ahí donde los shorts y las medias no lograban cubrirle. Tenía la cara completamente roja, y el cabello se le pegaba a ésta con el sudor. En sus ojos cerrados permanecían atoradas las lágrimas que el sol le había provocado al encandilarle con su luz. Se cubrió con el antebrazo y esperó a que su regaño llegara, pero éste nunca lo hizo.

– Hyuga, levántate. – le exigió mientras le tendía una mano para que se apoyara. La chica intentó alejarse de ella pero se lo impidió al tomarle de los hombros – Escúchame, bien… quiero que te quites esa fea sudadera gris que llevas puesta y sigas corriendo. – le tocó la punta de nariz con el anular en forma de amenaza – Aún te faltan dos mil metros y sólo tienes cinco minutos para terminar. Así que, si yo fuera tú lo haría de una buena vez.

Si Hinata hubiera tenido un poco más de valor, le habría mandado al carajo. Pero sugerir que ella sabía usar aquel vocabulario, sería como admitir que sólo era débil en apariencia, y no se trataba mas que de otra manipuladora. No, Hinata no era esa clase de persona, ella sencillamente siguió negándose a retirársela.

¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? No había habido un solo día en los últimos dos años en que no llevara puesta esa sudadera a cada una de las clases, ya debía ser tiempo para que se acostumbrara a ese extraño hábito suyo. Le alegraba un poco que se preocupara por ella, pero los daños que su ropa pudiera causarle eran únicamente de su incumbencia y por su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre tras ella? ¿No se cansaba?

– ¡No te lo he preguntando, señorita! ¡Es una orden! – replicó al momento en que le salpicaba agua a la cara con un termo – ¡Quítate esa prenda! ¡Tienes cuatro minutos! – y se alejó.

La pobre chica tomó un sorbo de agua, se secó la cara, volvió a recogerse el pelo en una coleta, se arremangó y siguió corriendo, por una vez no quería ser la última en dejar la pista, quería ser capaz de terminar el recorrido. No lo logró, volvió a caer al suelo cuando sus pies se atoraron uno con el otro. _Patético_

– Vete a las duchas ya. – le ordenaron. Ella asintió y se limpió las rodillas, tenía algunos leves raspones en la derecha. Le ardieron al roce. Se contuvo el alarido de dolor, eso no era importante ahora. Seguía preguntándose el porqué las cosas tenían que ser de esa forma. No sólo era la última en terminar el calentamiento, también era la primera en ser mandada a las duchas, todo porque siempre terminaba sin aire. ¿Y ese día? Ese día había roto su récord… sólo había soportado por diez minutos.

Hinata miró la cara de su educadora, no sabía decir si su expresión era de molestia, preocupación o desilusión, porque después de todo, tarde o temprano todos sus profesores terminaban desilusionándose de ella, justo como su padre.

Su nombre era Anko Mitarashi, la clase de persona a quien podría describírsele a la perfección con mencionar las palabras _carácter duro_, al mismo tiempo en que _hiperactividad_ podría ser su segundo nombre. Hinata en cambio, siempre le recordaba por el pequeño tatuaje de tres Tomoe que llevaba en la parte posterior del cuello, el cuál, constantemente intentaba ocultar.

No recordaba un día en el que no hubiera temido de ella, lo había hecho incluso antes de aquella ocasión en que por accidente le había escuchado amenazar a uno de sus compañeros de generación por haberle entregado una nota falsa con la intención de saltarse la clase y poder acompañar a sus compañeros a desayunar en la cafetería. La peliazul no era la única que odiaba ejercitarse con esa mujer como instructora.

– _¡Escúchame bien, gusano! – el pobre castaño solamente temblaba, le costaba hacer cualquier otra cosa con Anko apretándole el cuello de la camisa. No deseaba mirarle a los ojos, temía enfurecerla aún más. – ¡Tú me vuelves a traer una nota falsa como esta y juro que haré que limpies los vestidores y baños de hombres hasta el día en que te gradúes! ¡¿Me has entendido?!_

– _Yo… yo sólo quería usar ese tiempo para charlar con mis amigos. – dijo – No volverá a pasar… lo juro… Pero por favor no me haga limpiar los baños._

_Anko se le quedó mirando fríamente, en su interior no paraba de reírse. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado ese "No volverá a pasar"? Tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, y aún seguía causándole gracia. Amaba su trabajo._

– _¡Oh! ¿Con que ese es el caso? – dijo al momento en que le soltaba la camisa. Alzó ambas cejas e inmediatamente cambió su expresión. – Bueno, te lo he advertido, te lo pensarás mejor la siguiente vez. Que tengas un buen día. – dijo con una sonrisa. Sarcasmo o no, Hinata también temía cuando le oía hablar de esa manera y con esa expresión en la cara._

Se alejó de la pista sin decir más y se adentró en el edificio principal donde se encontraban los vestidores. Nuevamente se encogió de hombros, toda la incomodidad que había sentido aquella mañana retornaba.

Desde que había cruzado la entrada principal a primera hora, presintió que sería un día muy largo y pesado. A medida que caminaba por los pasillos había apercibido las miradas en ella, escuchado uno que otro de los insultos que le tendían en voz baja, y en la atmósfera todo lo que pudo sentir era desdén, cuyo origen desconocía. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a las bromas pesadas de Karin y su grupo de amigas, pero no al desprecio de todas las chicas del colegio. Sólo podía preguntarse qué había hecho mal.

No obstante, en esos momentos agradecía que todos siguieran en sus respectivas aulas, todo lo previo disminuía por ello y pudo erguirse. Siguió caminando sin otras preocupaciones que no fueran lavarse el sudor que había logrado generar.

Con dedos torpes apenas y logró poner la combinación para abrir su casillero en el vestidor de damas. Cambió sus zapatillas deportivas por unas sandalias, cogió sus productos de baño y fue a las duchas. Intentó tres veces meterse bajo la regadera pero el agua estaba tardando en calentarse y temía sufrir un choque de temperaturas. Como resultado comenzó a tensarse, temía que alguien entrara a donde ella estaba e invadiera la poca privacidad que las duchas brindaban al tener únicamente divisiones mas no cortinas o dícese, de algo que les cubriera la _retaguardia_.

Suspiró de alivio cuando sintió el agua tibia correrle por todo el cuerpo desnudo, rápidamente comenzó a lavarse toda la suciedad. Los músculos se le destensaban poco a poco mientras jugueteaba con las burbujas que el jabón líquido despedía de su largo cabello. Esa era una manía que jamás había dejado ir, la cuál había adquirido en compañía de su madre cuando ésta le esperaba junto a la tina del baño, aquellos días cuando tenía cinco o seis años.

Estaba completamente sola, y eso le agradaba, pues la simple idea de tener que cambiarse las prendas frente a otras chicas le aterraba, y no precisamente porque le verían en sostén y bragas, algo que para ella ya era de lo más íntimo, o porque estaría en un cuarto lleno de mujeres desnudas, sino por el hecho de que se avergonzaba de lo desarrollada que estaba su figura en comparación con todas las demás. No podía evitar sonrojarse cada que les oía comparar la copa de sus sostenes, o cuando deseaban un vientre más plano… sentía que le estaban atacando con indirectas y sarcasmo.

Hinata no era alta, a penas y alcanzaba el metro con sesenta, era delgada, y su piel era tan fina y clara como la porcelana, pero su cuerpo ya era enteramente el de una mujer, aún a pesar de sólo tener escasos dieciséis años de edad. Las caderas le habían crecido antes de su último cumpleaños, y sus senos era grandes y redondos, estaban bien formados. Cada mañana al vestirse se contemplaba desconcertada frente al espejo, y maldecía no tener un cuerpo adolescente, un cuerpo común con pechos pequeños y caderas de niña.

Las pisadas de las chicas entrando al mismo lugar le sacaron de sus pensares cuando aún se encontraba en ropa interior, e inmediatamente corrió a ocultarse en uno de los cubículos de los retretes. El espacio era pequeño y se golpeó en los codos innumerables veces, sintiendo sus brazos acalambrarse, pero a eso se veía reducida si quería vestirse sin que divisaran sus bragas con encajes cubriéndole el trasero en forma de corazón. Se colocó la blusa blanca, después la falda azul a cuadros y por último el suéter amarillo, el cual aún cumplía la misma función de la sudadera que había portado hacía unos minutos: ocultar el notable crecimiento de sus pechos.

Al salir de su pequeño escondite, los vestidores estaban repletos tanto de chicas como de vapor. Se iba alaciando el pelo mientras caminaba de regreso a su casillero, la bolsa con su ropa sucia le colgaba del hombro. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía confiada, quizás porque creía que nadie le estaba poniendo atención.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas de madera, se roció un poco de su perfume cuyo corazón era el Jazmín, se recogió el pelo y anudó un listón lila en él, se colocó las medias blancas al final. Hinata mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, habían pasado cuatro clases sin que le molestaran, tenía la esperanza de que aquel presentimiento suyo de en la mañana estuviera equivocado.

«_Parece que después de todo será un día tranquilo._»

Contrario a sus deseos, Karin permanecía de pie en la entrada de los vestidores; observando, buscando… No era parte de ese curso, pero se había tomado la molestia en preguntar por el horario de la ojiblanca. No le miraba por ningún lado, la paciencia comenzaba a agotársele. Estaba decidida a no dejarle salir de ahí sin enseñarle una lección.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! – gritó, apenas siendo audible en donde Hinata se encontraba – ¡Díganme de una buena vez en dónde está esa zorra!

Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a checar cada rincón del lugar. El primer pasillo, el segundo y hasta el tercero, nada. Las chicas simplemente le miraban atontadas mientras se cubrían el cuerpo con las toallas. No querían ser su objeto de burla, aunque estando presentables lo más probable sería que se le unieran en su búsqueda.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Dónde estás?! – farfullaba en voz baja mientras seguía buscando.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrarle? Lo único que tenía por hacer era buscar a la única persona que llevara el uniforme puesto, además de ella. Todas seguían viéndole y haciéndose a un lado, preguntándose si en verdad haría lo que ellas por miedo a un castigo no lograban realizar. Vengarse. Hacerle entender que ella era nadie.

– ¡Hyuga, no te puedes esconder por siempre! – dijo riéndose una vez divisó a la chica que se ocupaba en colocarse los zapatos. Hinata seguía embobada en su propio mundo que no le escuchó, ni siquiera cuando se le acercó para tomarle por el pelo recién peinado. Soltó un grito cuando le jalaron para que alzara la cara. – ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás quién te has creído con ese modo de llamar su atención?

Hinata se quedó muda, no entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Ella nunca había hecho algo con la intención de llamar la atención. Karin en cambio se exasperaba cada vez más, no creía en esa reacción de incomprensión. «_Está fingiendo, no hay otra explicación._» pensaba.

– Y-yo… yo n-no sé de q-que me estás ha-habl-blando. – logró pronunciar.

– ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Ni siquiera intentes hacerme creer que no lo deseas, niñata! – la peliazul estaba temblando, ¿a quién se suponía que ella deseaba? ¿A un chico? La idea le resultaba absurda. Seguro, en algún momento de su vida se había sentido atraída por el rubio de ojos azules que siempre estaba en compañía de Sakura y el otro joven del que no creía recordar bien su nombre, pero nunca habían pasado de tener pequeñas conversaciones.

Agitó la cabeza en negación, no iba a aceptar esa acusación pues sabía que de hacerlo las cosas empeorarían, y cuando fuera a suplicarle a su padre que le cambiara de escuela, éste se negaría y le obligaría a salir de su despacho.

– ¡No me tomes por una idiota! ¡Todas aquí sabemos que deseas a Sasuke y que por eso fingiste tu desmayo! – respondió Karin. Sus ojos rojizos y almendrados reflejaban todo su enojo y desesperación: después de Naomi, nadie había logrado llamar la atención del chico, y de solo pensar en que alguien insignificante como lo era la víctima de sus bromas lo hubiera logrado le ponía los nervios de punta. El Uchiha sería suyo sin importar qué ni cómo.

– ¡Eres un fraude, Hyuga! – gritó una de las otras chicas, y las demás comenzaron a murmurar. – ¡Tienes que pagar por ello! ¡Sasuke Uchiha jamás será tuyo! – Ahora lo recordaba, al chico del subterráneo, ese era su nombre. ¿Todo esto era por él? Hinata se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

– N-no. Y-yo no ten-tengo interés-s en él. – respondió. A cambio recibió una buena bofetada que le hizo bajar la mirada. En su mejilla se le había marcado la mano de la pelirroja, Hinata sentía las leves punzadas pero se prohibió a si misma frotarse la cara.

– ¿Y supones que te creeremos ese cuento? ¡Te he dicho que no intentes tomarnos por idiotas, Hinata! Tus escusas son tan tontas… deberías practicarlas más.

La siguió abofeteando. La pobre chica sólo miraba a la nada entre cada golpe, llorando, despotricando cada día de su vida en ese horrible lugar donde nadie parecía notar, o al menos quejarse, del abuso de aquellos que se creían superiores.

Había accedido a asistir a ese lugar con la esperanza de que todos se comportaran como las damas y caballeros que se suponía educaban. Pero desde el primer día, todo lo que había conocido eran sus personalidades doble cara. Moría de miedo.

– Ya fue suficiente, Karin. Déjale ir. – interrumpió Sakura deteniéndole por la muñeca. Karin sollozó de dolor, la fuerza bruta de aquella conteniéndole le había dejado moretones en más de una ocasión, pero no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera demostrar su debilidad. – Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Y aunque lo hiciera, no es razón para que tú sientas que puedes reprocharle.

– ¿Y tú qué quieres, frentona? Tú también deberías dejar a Sasuke por la paz. Comprende que nunca será tuyo. – alegó soltándose del agarre – Además… si en verdad te gustara, comprenderías porqué es necesario instruir a esta pobre tonta. – dijo burlonamente mientras despeinaba a la Hyuga. – Pero claro, sabes de sobra que a él no le importas de esa manera, ¿no es así, Sa-ku-ra?

– Eso no significa que tú si. – respondió cerrando fuertemente los puños. Sabía que le habían dicho la verdad, y le dolía inmensamente que así fuera. – Anda, suéltale el pelo ya.

Karin se habría negado de no ser porque le advirtieron de Anko dirigiéndose a su oficina al final de los vestidores. La última vez que aquella voluptuosa mujer le había sorprendido en sus maldades, le había entregado un pase directo para detención.

Las dos chicas siguieron discutiendo mientras las demás les observaban con atención, ya nadie se fijaba en ella. Hinata les miró por un breve momento sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Silenciosamente guardó sus cosas en el casillero, y se escabulló como pudo. Lo mejor era alejarse, de lo contrario terminaría siendo la víctima de alguna otra broma pesada. Vio a Anko separarles.

Su pelo seguía despeinado, pero no le importaba, ya tendría tiempo de arreglárselo en otro lugar. Iba de espaldas para asegurarse que no le vieran, y fue precisamente por eso que se estampó contra otra persona.

– Lo si-siento. – dijo antes de verle a la cara.

Al girarse, se vio frente a frente con la causa de su más reciente encuentro con aquella joven pelirroja que vivía atormentando cada día de su vida, sin excepción. Iba acompañado del rubio por el que en otros tiempos había sentido una leve atracción. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de resquemor. Aún frente al ojiazul, habría querido decirle que se alejara de ella pero no fue capaz de hablar, la mandíbula simplemente le temblaba. Los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, se abrazó a sí misma y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por su forma de actuar. De haber sido cualquier otra chica, lo más seguro habría sido que ésta terminara encimándose en el moreno.

Naruto había intentado detenerla, preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía… qué era lo que le hacía huir de ese modo, pero se detuvo al advertir la repentina curiosidad de su mejor amigo que continuaba observándole a la distancia. No estaba irritado, no la había insultado, y su mirada no mostraba expresión alguna. Entonces recordó que un día antes se había _ofrecido voluntario_ para llevar a esa misma chica a la enfermería. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? El rubio no se atrevía a preguntar.

A su lado derecho estaban los vestidores y ambos podían escuchar a la entrenadora gritar. Sólo pudieron dar por hecho que era eso de lo que la chica había huido.

Y para ser honestos, ninguno de los dos la culpaba.

– Oye… Sasuke… – dijo el rubio jaloneándole del suéter negro – ¿Vendrás o no a clases, tarado?

– 2 –

Había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido, y ahora se encontraba escondida en la azotea, exhausta, jadeando sin poder parar. Cada vez le costaba menos tomar aire, pero no por eso se sentía mejor a cuando había escapado de los vestidores.

Aún no estaba segura de conocer qué es lo que había causado que Karin le enfrentara de esa manera. Es decir, intuía que el muchacho era una de muchas razones… quizás había sido el dirigirle la palabra cuando le encontró por accidente en la construcción, no se le venía nada más a la mente. No obstante, la descartó casi al instante, al recordar que estaba prohibido adentrarse en ese lugar, no podía haber alguien que les escuchara o les viera.

– _Al parecer te diste un golpe en la frente y eso te puso nerviosa, por lo que te desmayaste… – _le había respondido la enfermera, cuando sin decir una sola palabra, le preguntó quién le había ayudado.

Si ese acto de empatía era lo que había causado todo, entonces Hinata estaba aún más perdida. Ella no le había pedido que le auxiliara, ni siquiera había estado consciente cuando él lo hizo. ¿Por qué desquitarse con ella por las acciones del chico? Y atormentada respondió a su interrogante con otra: ¿Era acaso porque resultaba más sencillo? Se condenó por saber que esa era la única contestación a su primer pregunta.

El nombre era _Sasuke Uchiha_, y tenía que alejarse de él; borrar los posibles rastros que éste le hubiera dejado al ayudarle. No era un acto de mal agradecimiento, era uno de supervivencia. No quería que le relacionaran con él si eso le traería problemas con Karin, o cualquier otra chica.

Temblaba de pensar en ello, de comparar todo lo que ya había sufrido con lo pudiera ser su futuro si no le apartaba de su persona.

«_Ahora sé qué es lo que ha provocado que me sintiera observada durante toda la mañana._» pensó. Se sentó en el suelo y miró las nubes en el cielo, tan lejanas y libres, yendo a todos lados… ella deseaba lo mismo, irse sin preguntar si le era posible hacerlo.

Suspiró y siguió llorando por un largo tiempo con su cara oculta en sus rodillas. Ya no le importaba si faltaba a clase, todo lo que quería era un momento para desahogarse y ser ella misma.

– Tsk. Todas ustedes son una molestia cuando lloran. Ya déjalo… Eres una molestia.

Hinata alzó la cara para poder distinguir el rostro de quién le había dicho semejante cosa. Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas apenas y podía reconocerle las facciones, pero no necesitaba de mucho, esa voz era inconfundible. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a creer que era él. Cambió de posición una vez recordó que no llevaba licras bajo la falda.

– Ya. Te he dicho que pares. – bisbiseó el chico, pero Hinata no paraba. Al llorar era como una niña de cuatro años, lo hacía sin control, y le resultaba imposible detenerse sólo porque le dijeran que debía hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa misma posición, realizando esa acción, hasta que oyó la campana sonar. Había faltado a su última clase del día.

– Por favor… a-aléja-te de mí… – dijo temblando. No le quería ahí con ella, no le importaba si sólo había llegado ahí de casualidad, o si le había estado buscando cuando la clase había terminado, aún si sus intenciones fueran buenas… lo cuál dudaba mucho. Fuera como fuera, bajó la mirada y con las manos apretaba los tablones de su falda mientras esperaba ansiosamente que el chico respetara sus deseos y se fuera.

Los ojos de Sasuke se endurecieron al mismo tiempo en que presionaba la quijada en símbolo de incredulidad. Su orbes oscuras le miraban llenas de incomprensión. Ella no le quería cerca, y él no podía evitar el preguntarse qué es lo que le impulsaba a pedirle semejante cosa. ¿Era otra táctica? Dudaba que así fuera, él nunca caería en algo tan torpe como eso. Era un insulto a su inteligencia. No, esto era diferente. Ella estaba llorando de desesperación, lo supo bien al verle a los ojos y no haber notado en ellos ni una sola pizca de anhelo. Sus perlas blancas no expresaban lo mismo que él entreveía día tras día en los ojos de Sakura cada que se le acercaba a desearle buenos días. Estaba confundido.

– Hyuga, eres una torpe llorona. – le dijo al momento en que se colocaba un cigarrillo en los labios. Hinata le miró desconcertada mientras el chico hacía salir la llama de su encendedor. – Llorar es de débiles… ¿no lo sabías?

Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces Hinata prefería ser débil a ser fuerte. Llorar era lo único que le hacía sentirse mejor la mayor parte del tiempo, y no le importaba hacerlo siempre y cuando nadie le estuviera mirando; llorando lograba sacar todo lo que traía guardado… llorando lograba no perder la cordura entre todo ese mar de incoherencias e injusticias en el que se había visto obligada a vivir.

Volvió a pedirle que se alejara, pero Sasuke siguió ignorando su petición.

«_Las azoteas han sido mi escondite desde antes que fueran el tuyo, tonta. Creo tener más derecho a pedir que tú te vayas, ¿no es así? Para de llorar de una buena vez._»

Hinata no podía mirarlo, temía que éste se burlara de ella al ver que cada vez derramaba más y más lágrimas. Permaneció sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja, lentamente murmurando que le dejara a solas. Ansiaba eso, que el chico dejara de mirarle y juzgarle como si le conociera de mucho tiempo atrás. No le importaba qué pensara de ella siempre y cuando no fueran ideas erróneas, esas siempre le causaban su miseria.

No eran amigos, no eran nada, simplemente habían tenido la mala suerte de haberse conocido… y ese insignificante detalle ya le había causado problemas. Imaginarse qué otra clase de cosas podrían llegar a pasarle si éste se convertía en alguien cercano, era lo único que podía hacer.

Resultaba casi cómico lo que ella pensaba.

Sasuke siguió fumando de pie, mirando al cielo, saboreando el tabaco mientras le escuchaba sollozar. Le había encontrado de casualidad, y había pensado dejarle a solas de no ser porque inconscientemente le había dicho que era una molestia. No obstante, no le molestaba estar en su compañía, ni sus aún audibles lloriqueos.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que dejarle en paz era un acto humano, o mejor dicho, algo que le hacía sentirse humano después de tanto tiempo de ocultarse en las sombras de su pasado, por eso no le dijo nada, no había nada por decir. Ahora sabía que ella no le deseaba y eso le tranquilizaba, pero algo en su mente le impedía creerlo por completo.

– Por… por f-favor. N-no qui-siera que n-nos vi-eran jun-juntos. – musitó ella, provocando que a Sasuke tirara el cigarro. Él sonrió de medio lado, incrédulo, ¿o quizás divertido? Todas darían lo que fuera por ser ella en ese preciso instante, ¿por qué ella no? No estaba acostumbrado a esto, nunca creyó que llegara a pasarle.

– No estoy aquí por ti, Hyuga. Sólo te he encontrado por casualidad. – respondió burlonamente mientras pisaba la colilla en el suelo – Ya deberías saber que no me interesas… nadie aquí lo hace.

Se recargó en el barandal, oteando a sus compañeros que salían de clases y se dirigían a sus casas, o a las canchas de entrenamiento si ese era el caso. Eran las tres de la tarde; la práctica de soccer comenzaba a las seis en punto.

Encendió otro cigarro, sólo quedaron dos más en la cajetilla. Hinata se preguntaba cuántos días llevaba con ella.

Dejó de mirarlo cuando éste se volvió hacia ella, se ruborizó al ver que le tendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Dudó en tomarla.

– No me interesas, ya te lo he dicho… – dijo el chico insistiendo en que aceptara su ayuda – En diez minutos vendrá el conserje y cerrará las puertas con candado, ¿es que quieres quedarte aquí arriba hasta el día siguiente?

Hinata le tomó la mano. Se sentía torpe, quería pedirle una disculpa pero no sabía precisamente por lo que debía disculparse. ¿Por cuestionar sus intenciones? Sonaba tan patético.

– Hmph. Tendré que abandonar las azoteas si sigues apareciéndote en ellas. – le dijo cuando la chica se puso de pie – Eres una molestia en ese aspecto.

– L-lo siento. – respondió.

«_¿Por qué siempre se está disculpando por todo?_» pensó Sasuke, eso también le molestaba, ¿es que acaso no había entendido su sarcasmo o seguía fingiendo algo que no era? ¿Qué tan torpe podía ser para pensar que él creería tan fácil en ella siendo así?

– ¿Qué te ha sucedido en las rodillas? – preguntó al verle quejarse de ellas. A simple vista sus raspones no eran graves pero a la chica parecían molestarle.

– Y-yo… yo m-me he caído e-en la pis-pista.

El moreno alzó una ceja. Lo de las rodillas se explicaba, pero el cabello desalineado no podía deberse a lo mismo, estaba casi seguro que eso había sucedido después de que ésta saliera de las duchas, y antes de que se estampara contra él en su huida.

De igual forma, estaba seguro que no había sido Anko quien le había maltratado de esa forma, esa mujer podía ser cualquier cosa pero ante todo era una feminista y como tal, era poco probable que se desquitara con una de sus alumnas. Sólo pudieron haber sido ellas quienes le causaran eso.

Apenas iba a preguntarle cuando se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba abriendo la puerta hacia las escaleras.

Esa repentina curiosidad en él no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera, en dado caso se sentía cuál estúpido acosando a una chica de la que sólo conocía su nombre. Pero él no la estaba acosando, ¿o sí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no le atraía, en dado caso le daba lástima. Se le figuraba la presa de un grupo de leonas, refiriéndose con las últimas, a la pelirroja que nunca le dejaba en paz. Prueba de ello había sido el día anterior con su comentario estúpido.

Una corriente de viento agitó el pelo de ambos, y el listón color lila de Hinata se disparó ondeando. La chica intentó atraparlo pero si no podía caminar del todo bien, mucho menos podría correr y brincar para detenerle. No sería hasta algunos días después que Sasuke encontraría el listón atorado en la cerca del campo de soccer. Pero no hay que adelantarnos…

– Recárgate en mi hombro. – le ordenó al verle batallar en la escalera. Ella obedeció, y juntos caminaron hacia los casilleros del primer piso. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ambos se sintieron aliviados. Sin miradas en ellos, sin juicios. Solamente dos extraños actuando como humanos.

– Eh… este es m-mi ca-casi-llero. – dijo ella, y retiró su brazo del hombro del Uchiha. – G-gracias de n-nuevo.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que se las dieran. Se quedó ahí, embobado, mientras ella elegía ignorarle. Al abrir su casillero, _Ámame Gentilmente_ se deslizó hasta el suelo. El separador con las dos letras H en plateado ya estaba a menos de treinta hojas del final.

El chico le recogió.

– La siguiente vez que lo estés leyendo en el subterráneo, asegúrate de no olvidarlo. Torpe… – lo metió en el maletín que la chica detenía entre una de sus piernas y la pared.

Y sin decir más se retiró.

* * *

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia en leerme. Los amo, enserio. Jaja. 3

No esperaba esa cantidad de reviews y visitas en el primer capítulo, les agradezco inmensamente, de verdad. Siempre había tenido algo de nervios en publicar algo aquí, pero se ha eliminado un tanto gracias a ustedes. ;)

En fin, me ha tomado una semana _perfeccionar _este capítulo, si bien, la idea general ya estaba lista al día siguiente de publicar el primero. Quisiera decirles que más o menos es lo que me tardaré publicando cada uno de ellos, espero que una semana no se les haga algo largo como tiempo de espera. Estuve algo nerviosa y escribí tan rápido como pude entre clases y horas de hacer la tarea. Jaja.

Como sea, gracias por sus comentarios a **WritingThe****Unwritten** (gracias por la recomendación del sumario, muy tomada en cuenta), **Miku tQm**, **lady-darkness-chan**, **LilyHime100**, **LaCrazyWriter** (tu comentario me ha sacado una buena sonrisa, por cierto), **Saara-Chan94** (si me han llegado tus dos comentarios, y me alegra que te causara tantas emociones, me hace pensar que voy por buen camino jeje), **kattyto**, **Fher34**, **ChocoLady**, **akaribebe-chan**,** Lola** (eso de las personalidades me ha sido difícil, es bueno saber que he logrado reflejarlas bien), **Targaryen** (yo también adoro a los Targaryen jeje), y** kenohe**. Y finalmente, gracias a todos los que se han suscrito a la historia y/o le han dado like.

Sin decir más, espero les guste. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y críticas. :D


End file.
